hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
169 RuneScape hurricane season (Bob)
Note: I formerly played RuneScape, and this page is a gift to the RuneScape Wiki, who gave us a lot of our code. Enjoy. :P The 169 RuneScape hurricane season was an active hurricane season in Gielinor, with 14 named storms forming. Of these, 9 developed into hurricanes, and 4 developed into major hurricanes. The season officially began on 1 Pentember and ended on 39 Novtumber, dates that typically delimit the start and end of the season. However, the season started early on 29 Raktuber with the formation of Tropical Storm 01R, and ended late with Subtropical Storm 14R at a very high latitude in mid-Wintumber. Storms in this season are monitored by the Gielinor Hurricane Center (GHC). Storms Tropical Storm 01R On 28 Raktuber, an area of low pressure associated with a tropical wave developed north of Musa Point. The next day, deep convection increased and a low-level closed circulation formed leading to the formation of Tropical Depression 01R by the Gielinor Hurricane Center (GHC). 12 hours after formation on 30 Raktuber, 01R strengthened into a tropical storm, although it remained rather disorganized. The disorganized cyclone acquired a peak intensity later that evening with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph after a GHC recon ship found wind gusts of up to 65 mph. 01R made landfall in southern Rimmington at this peak intensity, and caused two fatalities. Land interaction caused 01R to rapidly dissipate early on 31 Raktuber. Damage was fairly light, estimated at 15K GP. Hurricane 02R In early Pentember, a tropical wave exited the coast of Harmony Island. Initial dry air entrainment with the Kharidian Air Layer and strong wind shear limited development of this tropical wave. However, it found more favorable conditions on 13 Pentember when the Gielinor Hurricane Center noted the possibility of tropical cyclogenesis in its 48-hour outlook. Two days later, the disturbance developed into Tropical Depression 02R just north-northwest of Crash Island. 6 hours after formation, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm. In a favorable environment with low wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures, the storm intensified into a hurricane on 16 Pentember. Late that evening the hurricane reached its peak intensity of category 3 major hurricane status with maximum sustained winds of 115 mph and a minimum pressure of 960 mbar. This made it the first major hurricane of the season. 02R weakened to a category 2 hurricane and made landfall in the Feldip Hills area with maximum sustained winds of 110 mph on 17 Pentember. Early on 18 Pentember, the cyclone turned extratropical over the northern Feldip Hills region due to land interaction. The extratropical cyclone continued moving northward, reaching Yanille. Seven ogres in the Feldip area and one human in Yanille died as a result of the storm, and damage was estimated at 105K GP. Tropical Storm 03R On 35 Pentember, the Gielinor Hurricane Center noted the possibility of tropical development east of Mudskipper Point in its 5-day tropical weather outlook. An area of disturbed weather developed on 37 Pentember. The next day, the final day of the month, the disturbance developed into Tropical Depression 03R. 03R then became a tropical storm that evening with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph. 03R then made landfall in Tutorial Island at this intensity. The storm dissipated the next day, 1 Fentuary, over Tutorial Island. 03R caused one fatality and minimal damage. Hurricane 04R Late on 3 Septober, a tropical wave that exited the coast of the Kharidian Desert near the quarry developed into Tropical Depression 04R. 04R quickly intensified into a tropical storm the next day. A ragged eye formed that evening and 04R became a minimal hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 75 mph. Shortly after, strong wind shear and dry air entrainment from the Kharidian Air Layer caused the cyclone to become rather disorganized. 04R rapidly weakened, dissipating on 6 Septober without reaching land. 04R did not cause any damage or deaths, as it did not affect land. Hurricane 05R On 11 Septober, the Gielinor Hurricane Center noted the possibility of tropical cyclogenesis in the far southeastern part of the basin. A tropical wave developed on 14 Septober. The wave briskly drifted westward, and developed into Tropical Depression 05R southwest of Harmony Island on 16 Septober. Continuing a westward track at an unusually low latitude, 05R initially struggled to intensify due to its low latitude and moderate wind shear. However, shear eased on 18 Septober, allowing 05R to intensify into a category 1 hurricane. Late that evening, 05R reached its initial peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 85 mph. 05R made landfall at this intensity in Sophanhem. 05R then weakened to a tropical storm on 19 Septober as it moved over land. Initially, the land interaction was predicted to tear apart the tropical cyclone. Later on 19 Septober, 05R weakened to a tropical depression. The weak depression reached the ocean intact on 20 Septober, and re-intensified back into a tropical storm. The next day, amid favorable conditions including low wind shear and moist air, 05R intensified back into a hurricane. 05R continued to intensify and became a category 2 hurricane late on 21 Septober. Early on 22 Septober, an upper-level anticyclone developed atop the system, resulting in the right conditions for rapid intensification. By mid-day on 22 Septober, 05R strengthened into a rare category 5 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 160 mph. Drier air and an eyewall replacement cyclone caused 05R to weaken after its initial peak intensity, and 05R had weakened to a category 3 hurricane early on 23 Septober. After the eyewall replacement cycle, a new eye formed, which allowed 05R to strengthen back into a category 4 hurricane before landfall in southwestern Karamja. 05R brushed Karamja, causing flooding and strong winds in the southwestern part of the island. 05R then weakened slightly, before eventually strengthening to a new peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 175 mph on 25 Septober. The hurricane then made landfall in Port Khazard the next day and continued on a northward track towards Ardougne, one of the largest cities in Gielinor. Late on 26 Septober, 05R weakened to a tropical storm as it continued on its northward track. On 28 Septober, the storm dissipated. 05R was a large storm that brought intensive flooding to the Ardougne area while extratropical. 05R then weakened In total, 185 deaths were attributed to 05R, in addition to 5.6 billion GP in damage. Its floods caused the Underground Pass to fill up completely, resulting in an easier way of travel in the area. Category:RuneScape seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob Category:Gift seasons Category:Unusual seasons Category:Above-average seasons